Protective Nature
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Pyrrha is in her final year at Signal Academy when during a mission she is separated from her partner. On the verge of death, She is saved by a boy her age named Jaune Arc and is cared for in his home. Arkos. Strong!Jaune. AU that takes place in the RWBYverse.
1. Golden Savior

**A/N**

**Hey all, another story coming out from me. So this one will be an AU that I created that will still take place in the RWBY universe. Here is some key notes that you will need to know.**

**The story takes place one year before the events at Beacon. Making the main cast 16 year olds (other than Ruby).**

**Pyrrha now attends Signal with Yang and Ruby.**

**Pyrrha is partners with Yang.**

**Jaune is not an untrained weakling. He is actually very strong for his scrawny stature and has adequate swordfighting skills. He does not attend a Combat academy.**

**Pyrrha is not the "Invincible Girl". She is still leagues above most people but not godlike.**

**Jaune's house is on the outside of a forest which is where most Signal hunters/huntresses are sent.**

**Jaune seems cold at first to people but it is just a front to keep people from bothering him. He is actually a very caring person but isn't quick to trust.**

**Well I think that is enough notes that you need to know. If I think of any more i'll add em to the list on a further chapter….Anyway onwards to chapter one of Protective Nature!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was just a simple mission to test teamwork. In, out, done. But why were there so many? At first there were just a few, but the number quickly grew by tens. At this point there was no reason to try to keep count. There were just the ones who fell.<br>And the ones who remained to be felled.

Pyrrha took a look behind her even though the crashes that rang throughout the forest made it perfectly clear that she still had pursuers. Sure enough, there were still tens of Grimm behind her. She had long been split from her partner Yang, and could not hear the shots coming off from her gauntlets as she broke skulls with each hit.

Jumping over a pile of brush, Pyrrha broke into a large clearing. It seemed a good as place as any to make a final stand. She knew she couldn't run any farther from the fatigue in her legs. Hell, she barely had any energy left to stand and fight the oncoming horde.

Making it to the center of the clearing, Pyrrha dropped to one knee while mecha-shifting Milo into it's rifle form. As Grimm poured from the treeline Pyrrha opened fire, shooting with perfect accuracy. No bullets were wasted, all hitting their mark. No time wasted while reloading. Like a well oiled machine, ammunition was constantly being discharged into the oncoming horde.

Smaller grimm got one shot. The bullet accurately piercing the eye and killing the oncoming beast. Larger Grimm took two shots. One to the eye, and the next into the throat as the beast bellowed in pain, destroying the windpipe. Bodies of decaying Grimm began to pile up. The rest ignored the piling up of bodies and climbed over their fallen brethren to get to their prey.

With a final click of the firing pin the rifle that held back the oncoming wave of Grimm went dry and without any clips to reload the time for close quarters combat started. Pyrrha mecha-shifted Milo into it's xiphos form and pulled Akouo from her back.

Pyrrha ran into the final oncoming group of Grimm whose numbers were in the twenties and consisted mostly of Beowolves and Ursai. She began to thin their numbers and injured others with expert finesse but she was quickly growing tired due to her 'jog' through the forest earlier.

As the fatigue settled in Pyrrha began to make mistakes. Misreading the trajectory of the incoming claw leading it to score a cut across her arm that was now unprotected due to her depleted aura levels.

Soon Pyrrha found herself encircled, and as time went on the circle of open space closed. Quickly Pyrrha was overwhelmed and fell to her knees as her vision began to blur due to blood loss.

As Pyrrha stared down the instant of her demise she heard a crude battlecry. The Grimm all turned their heads to the new sound and the outliers of the group fell victim to a white blade cutting through their hides.

Pyrrha fell onto her side as the new combatant broke their way into the interior circle. Seeing a human on the ground the fighter let out another yell and began to dismember and decapitate any Grimm that came near the motionless body that he was protecting.

The depleted pack of Grimm was now down to it's final member. An old looking Ursa who snorted and pawed the ground while the new challenger approached. In an instant the Ursa charged and with quick upward swipe that left a crescent afterimage the combatant decapitated the old Ursa.

Collapsing the shield he was carrying, putting it onto his waist, and slipping the sword inside, Pyrrha's savior came to her side.

"This isn't good." Her savior said as she stared at him, only making out his blond hair and distractingly bright blue eyes before there was a flash of white and then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**As you can guess from the AN at the beginning, this will be a multi chapter story and I have it planned out where there will hopefully be a chapter released everyday so make sure you follow it if you liked it and a review is always appreciated. Even if it's criticism or just saying hi post a review please! **

**Lastchaos, signing off. **


	2. Initial Recovery

**A/N**

**Ok, next chapter, here we go. Umm everything is the same as last chapters A/N except that I am rescinding the cold side to Jaune. One, it would just be too difficult to write a cold Jaune, and two, I don't think a character that is cold to others fits this fic. Maybe a sarcastic smart ass one, but definitely not a cold one. Anyway onto Chapter 2!**

Pyrrha returned to consciousness only to feel pain. Not as intense as the pain she felt before she blacked out, but pain is pain. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to adapt to the brightness of the room she was in. Once the light seemed to sink back into the sockets and Pyrrha did not feel the need to squint any more she looked up to the whitewashed ceiling.

Pyrrha glanced at her arms feeling a tight fabric around them that turned out to be bandages. Her left arm was in a sling that was hung around her neck, and if she was correct her chest and parts of her legs were also wrapped in bandages.

Turning her head Pyrrha saw the walls were painted royal blue and were adorned with a myriad of posters of varying kinds. Leaning against the wall to her left was a set of crude armor complete with a small breastplate and shoulder guards. Two belts lay at the base of a sheath with a hilt sticking out of the top. On the opposite wall, was two small dressers separated by a closet that was partially open.

With a groan Pyrrha tried to sit up. Just as she started moving the door to the room at the foot of her bed opened and a boy who seemed to be her age walked through holding a tray with a plate and a bowl on top in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down there." The boy said as he walked over to the side of the bed and placed the tray and glass on the nearby nightstand. "Here, let me help you." He finished as he gently placed a hand on her back and helped her slowly sit up, adjusting the pillow to provide a cushion against the headboard.

"Now, here is some breakfast for you. There are also pills for you to take that should take the edge off the rest of the pain you should be feeling." The boy explained while setting the trayful of food on her lap.

"I'm sure you have a bunch of questions for me but those can wait till after you finish eating." The boy continued as if reading Pyrrha's mind. With a nod Pyrrha picked up her fork and began to dig into her food.

There was a bowl of oatmeal off to one side with a small saucer holding a small bowl of honey surrounded by an assortment of berries. The plate in the center held two fluffy looking pancakes that were topped with cut up strawberries. Next to that was three smaller plates. One with two sunny side up eggs, another with pieces of fresh bacon and sausage, and the final having two pieces of toast with a slice of butter off to the side in case it is wanted.

As Pyrrha began to eat she started to feel the hunger that had built up inside her, causing her to devour the food in front of her quickly, but not to the extent of being uncivilised. Her unprecedented hunger also brought more questions to mind as she eyed the boy who was now sitting on the floor next to the bed she was in. As she ate he thumbed through a comic(of which Pyrrha was a fan of) and hummed a seemingly nameless tune.

After finishing off her food Pyrrha placed the two small pills on the back of her tongue and downed what was left of the juice in her glass. The clink of the glass on the tray caused the boy to look up from his seat on the ground with a smile.

"OK, so now that you ate I guess I can start answering your questions." The boy said as he took the tray from Pyrrha and returned it to the nightstand then pulled a chair seemingly out of nowhere and took a seat on it in reverse so he was looking over the backrest.

"Well I guess we should first do introductions." Pyrrha said with an idle wave of her hand and a slightly blurry vision. Whatever Jaune gave her _really_ worked.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that part. Ahem, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc, short and sweet, the ladies love it." Jaune announced, saying the final part with the utmost confidence.

"Oh really?" Pyrrha said with a giggle.

"Well I hope they do." Jaune said as his confidence faded. "Do they?"

"Well Jaune, just by hearing your name I was swept off my feet and almost swooned." Pyrrha said as she changed her voice to sport a southern belle.

"Yeah, thanks. So what's your name if you don't mind me asking." Jaune replied while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha responded with a smirk. Her thoughts beginning to jumble as what she believed to be really strong painkillers started to affect her more.

"Well, now that introductions are aside, what questions do you have for me?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"Well I guess first off how long was I asleep, and where am I?"

"Lets see, it's been just about two days since your fight in the forest and we are in my home on the outskirts of Vale on the edge of the forest I found you in."

"This is your house?" Pyrrha asked while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, no I'm only sixteen. I live here with my parents and my seven older sisters who are currently away at their respective schools and won't be back till the end of their semester. My dad won't be back for a few weeks, something about having to deal with something over in Mistral and my mom is out shopping and told me to keep an eye on you."

"Ah well that makes sense. Do you know how long I will be incapacitated for? I don't want to be a bother to you and your family."

"It's no bother at all." Jaune said with a friendly smile. "As for your injuries I don't really know. That would be a question better suited for my mother."

"Ah well thank you for the food and everything you have done so fa…" Pyrrha began but was cut off by Jaune's scroll starting to ring.

"Ah it's my mom. One sec." Jaune said while getting up and answering the call.

"Hey mom whatcha need?"

"Yeah she's awake now."

"Yes, I made food for her and answered her questions."

"I gave her some of the one dad takes for his back pain."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

"She seems a little...out of it."

"Ah well thats good...huh?"

"Wait you want me to do what?"

"Can't that wait till you get home?"'

"Yes I think she is pretty but thats not the reason."

"BECAUSE SHE IS A GIRL AND I AM A TEENAGE BOY!"

"...No I don't want her injuries to get infected."

"Fine mom, i'll do it. Just don't expect me to do it next time."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Love you too mom."

"Bye"

"Well that was an interesting conversation you had it seems." Pyrrha said with a smirk while bobbing her head back and forth listening to some tune that only she can hear.

"Yeah, right, interesting." Jaune said with a nervous smile and began to rub his neck in embarrassment. "So my mom told me to change your bandages...all of them. Hehe"

"Alright. Just be gentle, this will be my first time." Pyrrha said while giggling due to her drug addled mind. Jaune could only sigh and head out to get a fresh set of bandages.

**A/N Well...that was a thing. I hoped you guys enjoyed this next chapter. Please leave me reviews! No matter what it's a good thing! Also, if you have a question feel free to leave a review with it or just shoot me a PM. Until next time.**

**LastchaosDarknoman**


End file.
